Four Brothers and A Girl
by kat69d
Summary: Evelyn invited her to stay before being murdered and now that she's there, the Mercers won't kick her out...especially of her connection to Jack...
1. The Girl

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I was careful to walk up the few steps before entering the enclosed porch. I approached the front door and knocked. It was in the evening on a cold November night but I had been told to come whenever by the owner. A tall black man with a moustache and a small goatee opened the door.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm here to see Evelyn Mercer. You must be Jeremiah. She said you often visited."

"My mother was murdered five days ago in a robbery. When did you last talk to her?" he asked.

"Either five or six days ago. She told me to come down to visit before saying she was called about a young boy who reminded her of her boys and had to go scare it out of him."

"That night she was killed. Please come in. It's cold out."

I carried my things inside and dropped the bags near the door. I carried the most important item into the living room and sat it on the coffee table.

"I'm truly sorry to hear about your mother. From the few times that I talked with her, she seemed lovely. She was going to help me…"

"Yo, Bobby. There's other people in the house who need to use the bathroom," a familiar voice yelled upstairs.

I smiled to Jeremiah, held up a finger and said, "Excuse me."

I walked back into the foyer and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"JACK MERCER, YOU GET YOUR SKINNY HOT ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

"Oh, shit," he cursed.

A man I hadn't seen in awhile came halfway down the stairs. He stopped to look at me.

"Hi, Ivy."

"Don't you fucking Hi, Ivy me. Care to explain why you up and left in the middle of the night? When I saw your guitar missing in the morning, I knew you were gone for good. You could have talked to me rather than running away. I could have used you around but no, you fucking coward, had to run. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come up there to kick your ass," I hissed.

"Hey, Cracker Jack. Who's this?" a very muscular man asked as he came up behind Jack.

"Quiet, this is between me and Jack. So, Jack, please explain."

"I freaked, OK? I wasn't ready."

"Weren't ready? We were together for a fucking year before you ran out. I had no one left. You know my parents disowned me when we got together. Even with you gone, they weren't going to take me back."

A small cry came from the front room and I instinctively turned to it.

"Great. Now you woke him."

I walked over to the coffee table as I removed my coat. I unwrapped the blankets and saw my son awake. I lifted him out and turned my back so I could begin feeding him. I draped a blanket over my shoulder to hide my exposed breast and my son. I turned around and saw all three guys staring at me.

"I can still verbally berate you while breastfeeding my son. What made you freak when I was weeks away from delivering?"

"Shit, Jack. You're a dad," the guy, I'm assuming as Bobby, said. "I thought you're a fairy."

"Jesus Christ, Jack's bi so get over it. Why did you leave?"

Jack didn't have anything to say. He stared at me for a second before walking closer. He had his 'I'm so sorry' face on and when his eyes glanced down at the hidden baby, I almost wanted to forgive him.

"A boy?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was hysterical when I saw that you were gone and went into labor. He was delivered the next day. Early a couple weeks but he was a good size. I named him after your mother. His full name is Evan Jackson Mercer."

He wrapped his arms around us and hugged us close.

"Careful, a fragile baby in between us."

"How did you know I was here?" Jack asked, releasing us and motioning to the couch.

"After a month, I knew I needed to find you at least to tell you about him. I used the computer to track your mother down and I've been talking to her for the last couple of months. She convinced me to leave New York and to come here, said you always showed up or at least called on Thanksgiving. Evelyn even offered me a place to live and help with the baby. I'm sorry to hear that she was killed."

I switched breasts like a pro and kept talking to Jack. Jeremiah and Bobby would pop in with a question every now and then. When Evan was finished feeding, I propped him up on my knee with my hand on his chest to burp him. It was the first time the Mercer brothers saw him.

"He's adorable. May I hold him?" Bobby asked.

"Jack's first. He is the father, that is if you want to hold him."

Jack was hesitant but after Evan was burped, he took the baby and cuddled him against his chest like I instructed. What little hair Evan had was everywhere just like Jack's and I knew their eye colors matched as well. After a few quiet moments, Evan began crying and before I could take him back, Bobby got in there and scooped up the baby into his arms.

He gently rocked my baby to quiet him and it worked.

"You look so weird, Bobby, holding a baby in your arms," Jack said.

"Quiet, Cracker Jack. My nephew is asleep and I don't want to beat your ass if you wake him."

After a few more minutes, Bobby handed me Evan and motioned to the stairs.

"I'd offer you Mom's room but it doesn't have a bigger bed. There's an air mattress in the hall closet and tomorrow we'll go grab things for Evan."

"I think Camille still has our old crib somewhere. I'll find what I can and bring it over."

"Thank you. I have a few things back in New York in storage waiting for shipping but I wasn't sure if your mom would want to help looking after a newborn even if she offered."

I started up the stairs with Evan while Jack followed with the bags and car seat. We got to the top landing when the front door banged open.

"Oh hell no, Angel. La vida Loca isn't staying here. We're completely full. We're not hearing you and her groan all night. You'll wake Evan."

"Evan? Who the fuck is Evan?"

"Your fucking nephew and if you don't shut up, you'll have the next diaper change," I replied as I stepped past Jack.

Angel, a tall black man with tattoos, and a shorter Spanish woman approached to look at Evan. He looked at Jack and smiled with his blinding white teeth.

"Jackie's a daddy."

"Yes, Angel. That's my son, Evan, named after Mom. This is Ivy, my…um…girlfriend."

"So you run out and I get demoted back to girlfriend? No. I'm Ivy, his fiancé sans ring. Remember? You asked me when we saw his first ultrasound. Now, Evan and I are going to bed. It's been a long trip on the bus from New York and I'm beat."

I grabbed the diaper bag from Jack and the other blankets off the car seat.

"You can have the air mattress or the couch because until you can tell me why you so called freaked and ran, you ain't coming near me even if it is to sleep. Goodnight all."

It didn't take me more than a glance to find Jack's room and I slammed the door shut. I could hear them bugging Jack but I was tired. I sat on the floor and changed Evan's diaper before fixing him a spot on the bed. I cocooned him with blankets and draped my arm over him.

"Night, Evan. Mama loves you."


	2. Talking to a Ghost

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Waking up during the night wasn't new especially with a newborn but waking up in a new bed, surrounded by mementos of Jack's childhood was weird. As I was feeding Evan again, I walked around the room and checked out the posters and other items that he had kept. The picture of him, his brothers, and Evelyn was front and center on the nightstand. It must have been taken when Jack was around 13 or 14 because they all looked so young, adorable really.<p>

I changed Evan out of his pajama onesie and into a cleaner outfit before heading downstairs. Jack was sleeping on the couch all sprawled out, the blanket half on and half off. I stared down at him and forced myself not to run my fingers through his hair.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Sofi," a soft voice called from the little dining area.

I walked over and introduced myself and Evan. She motioned to follow me into the kitchen and offered me coffee.

"I've known the Mercers since Angel and I were in high school together and it's hard to believe that little Jackie is a father."

"Right now, he's only the sperm donor. Until he can man up and explain why he left, that's all he is. When we found out, we were scared since we had only been together roughly 4 months but he kept going on about how he didn't know how to be a dad but was going to give our child anything he wanted. Jack was the one to buy the first piece of baby clothes and he was the one to save up and get the car seat. He kept promising to buy the actual stroller part but then few of his band's gigs were cancelled and money became tight."

"Your parents aren't helping you out?" she asked.

"My parents disowned me. When I brought Jack over to meet them, they took one look at him and told me either them or him. They didn't want to know anything about him before judging him so I told my parents to shove it. I finished up my last paid semester at university and had to find a job. While I owned a car, it was too expensive so Jack and I sold it. It was the two of us against the world and then he left," I told as I carded one free hand through my brown hair.

Sofi decided to start on breakfast and I went to wake everyone up. I started upstairs after grabbing one of the bags from Jack's room. Bobby answered in a pair of low slung flannel pants, scratching his chest.

"Sofi's cooking breakfast. It should be done in a bit. I'm gonna wake Angel and then I'm waking Jack and not too nicely."

I knocked on Angel's door until I heard him throw something at it. Jack was still dead to the world on the couch. I handed Evan over to Bobby who had come down to see what I was going to do. I knelt beside the couch and leaned closer to Jack's ear.

"Jack, wake up. Wake up so I can slowly lick every inch of your body with my tongue before taking you in my mouth. I want to taste you on my lips before I climb onto your lap and fill myself to the core with your hard aching cock. I want to ride you, my tits bouncing. I want you hard and fast and just before you cum, I want to say…WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!"

I leaned back just in time for Jack to jump up off the couch fully awake. The blanket was slowly inching down his legs and the boxers he was wearing wasn't hiding the erection I had given him.

"Morning, Jack. Having a pleasant dream?" I asked, gazing at the tented boxers a foot away from my face.

Bobby was laughing and Jack glared at him. I stood up and went over to collect my son. I snuggled him into the crook of my neck and held him there with one hand. I motioned to Jack with the other.

"Those are some things you forgot when you left. Just be lucky I didn't burn them. I should have but they technically belong to the band and if you regroup, you might need them again."

"Ivy, may I?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Any Mercer can interact with my son, Sofi too, but to be considered a father for my son, a certain Mercer needs to put everything on the table. All doubts, all thoughts, everything so we can get through it. While I want to know why, we can wait until the fuckers responsible for your mother's murder are dealt with. I can tell that's a priority right now."

"Thanks, Ivy," Jack sighed as he took Evan from me.

Breakfast was decent. Sofi wasn't a bad cook but not great either. I promised to cook that evening if Evan was looked after and each Mercer stepped up. Jeremiah came over as we were cleaning up the dishes. He had several boxes with him and a crib so the guys helped him bring the things in.

"Camille and the girls can't wait to meet you but sent a few things for now. We can set up the crib once we get back from the lawyers."

"Shit. The lawyers. I totally forgot," Bobby said.

With a quick grabbing of coats, the guys were heading out. Jack looked back quickly before dashing over to kiss me.

"We'll sit down tonight and talk."

After the guys left, Sofi headed out for her shift at work so I was in the house alone. I walked around like I had in Jack's room that morning. It was too quiet so I started talking to Evelyn as if she was there listening.

"You never asked how Jack and I got together. His band was doing a set at NYU and I was there with some friends. They kept pointing out the other members, saying how handsome or rugged they looked but I could only see Jack. They were finishing up a song and I thought they were finished so I started to push my way through the crowd to get to them, even if it was only to say hi.

"But then Jack started up on a solo on the guitar. It was softer at first and then louder and louder. Eventually he moved to the mic and begun singing. I was frozen on the spot. I was listening to the twang of the guitar but it was the words that hit home. The others joined in but I could only focus on Jack. I dared to look up at him and I caught his eye. I smiled at him for the rest of the song and his eyes never left me. When they finished, I titled my head towards where my friends were and I headed back. He was the one to come over and introduce himself. From then all our spare time was spent together until I had to move in with him and aside from work, we were joined at the hip."

Evan was sleepy so I laid him in his car seat and covered him with a blanket. Since I had nothing to do, I took the individual pieces of the crib out of the box and located the instructions. Why wait to get a man to do something that a woman is capable of doing herself.


	3. Screaming at Bobby

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>By the time the guys got back from the lawyers, I had the crib assembled and had begun cooking dinner. I also called and had my stuff shipped so we didn't need to buy everything new. I directed Bobby to set the table and had Angel and Jeremiah carry the crib up the stairs to Jack's room.<p>

"Jack, please check on the turkey and if it's done, we can sit down."

The table was set with the food I prepared and Jack brought in the turkey. I left Evan in his seat half dozing to stand at the table and listen to the prayer that Bobby said. As the eldest Mercer, he was sitting opposite where Evelyn would have been, Jeremiah and Jack to his right and Angel and myself to his left.

"This is delicious, Ivy. Where did you learn to cook?" Angel asked.

"My grandmother. I'd spend a lot of time in her kitchen learning from her before she passed away years ago."

Throughout the meal, I'd catch each Mercer looking towards the empty chair that sat at the table. Bobby dropped his fork and grabbed his beer.

"To Ma."

We each raised our glass or drink to the wonderful woman they lost before Bobby spoke again.

"Let's go get a pick up game."

Jack convinced me to leave the dishes and bundle Evan up to go out with them to watch. I layered clothes on Evan and myself to keep the cold out and enjoyed watched the brothers beat the shit out of the other players. I hadn't been one who enjoyed hockey much but to see the way the boys played ignited the spark.

"That was great. When Jack mentioned the games, I didn't expect what I saw today. Your nickname, Bobby, is so true when you get into the game," I said when we were heading back.

"We're going to head out for a drink. A thing us Mercer boys do after each game," Bobby replied.

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I'll put Evan down and clean up."

I was angry that I wasn't invited but with having Evan, I couldn't go anyway but felt like I deserved at least an invite. Jack grabbed my shoulder to stop me from sulking away but I brushed him off.

"No, that's fine. I'm not a Mercer. I may be the mother of a Mercer but isn't that what a woman is supposed to do? Have the babies and keep the house clean? Go enjoy that drink while I look after the son you left."

I stalked off and slammed the door behind me. I could see that Jack wanted to come in after me but Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Evan wasn't sleepy yet but I needed to attack the dishes that we left after dinner so I bundled him up against my chest and kept him there with a baby wrap.

I had been asleep by the time Bobby, Angel, and Jack got back. Waking a new mother who is up throughout the night breastfeeding is such a bad idea. Making sure Evan was still asleep, I stormed out of the room and down the stairs to see Angel and Sofi heading for the stairs and Bobby saying something about a questionable kill.

"If you stay still long enough, when I kill you it won't be questionable. It's 4 fucking AM and Evan went down just half an hour ago. Do you really need to make this much racket when you enter a house? Did it slip your mind that there's a 3month old baby upstairs?" I spat.

"Did you forget that our mother was murdered? We just found out the supposed witnesses weren't even there. It was a straight up murder. You say you liked her but don't you want us to find who killed her?" Bobby yelled back.

"Of course I want you to find out who killed her and retaliate but all I'm asking is for you to keep your voices down."

With my last word, Evan woke up and began screaming. Jack ran up the stairs and grabbed our son. He was still screaming in his daddy's arms but when I grabbed him he instantly quieted down. Evan wasn't hungry and didn't need changing, the yelling just woke him up.

"While I want Evan to know his uncles and his father, maybe we should stay somewhere else until this is all over. That way you can yell, scream, and moan as loud as you all want and won't have to worry about waking Evan. I've already had my stuff shipped so please keep it until this is all done."

I started up the stairs to pack when Jack stopped me.

"No. You and Evan will stay. We'll remember to be quiet when Evan's asleep. It's late, Bobby. We'll call it a night and talk about it in the morning."

"Fine. I think we should hit the liquor store in the morning."

Bobby left us on the ground floor and closed his bedroom door. I turned back to Jack and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I promise I'm not usually such a bitch but Evan didn't have a nap earlier because of the pick up game and he just went down."

"Bobby can be a loudmouth," Angel agreed before leading Sofi upstairs.

Jack lifted Evan from my arms and carried him upstairs. I followed and watched as he laid our son down in the crib. He was rubbing little circles on the little stomach, leaning over the side of the crib.

"I freaked because I didn't think I would make a good father. While I have terrific brothers, I didn't have a father figure in my life. The two I did were the sickest bastards, my mum either didn't know or didn't care. Both didn't stick around long but each left their own impression on me."

"Jack, just because your past was horrible, doesn't mean you'll be a horrible father. Your life changed when Evelyn took you in when you were 8 and grew up with the love of your brothers. It's that love you pass on to Evan. Don't you think I haven't had thoughts of being a terrible mother? I thought it was because of me that you left and Evan wouldn't have a father. I thought it was because of me that my parents want nothing to do with me, not their own prejudices. I thought it…"

"What, Ivy? What happened?"

"Something I couldn't control like you couldn't control what those bastards did to you. It's happened and I learned from it. I've seen you with Evan and even that little kid at the rink today. Take one day at a time and we can learn to be better parents together."

It took Jack a moment to respond, "OK. I'd like that."

Evan was asleep so I pulled Jack over to the bed and we curled up on the bed together. I took Jack's hand and draped it over my side, flattening his hand on my stomach. I smiled over my shoulder at him before closing my eyes to sleep.


	4. Protecting the Home

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>No one was in the mood for breakfast in the morning so while the boys went to the liquor store, Sofi, Evan, and I went shopping. We spent several hours picking up clothes, toys, and a new stuffed giraffe for the house. Sofi kept spotting little outfits she thought Evan would be cute in but her tastes differ so much from Jack's and mine.<p>

It took two trips for Sofi and I to carry everything into the house. I was completely wiped but when a bleeding Bobby staggered through the door, I was wide awake.

"Sofi, grab the first aid kit. Bobby, sit down and explain what the hell happened. You were going to see the owner at the liquor store. How did you arm get all bloody?" I asked as I pulled his coat off without his help.

"A damn dog attacked me."

"And let me guess you did nothing to the dog or to the owner to give either a reason for the attack? You were just standing there all innocent like before the big ferocious dog lunged and sank its fangs into your arm?"

"Tell your woman to back off, Cracker Jack."

"And with that, it's no wonder you don't have a woman, Bobby," he replied.

Sofi brought over the first aid and began cleaning up the bites. I picked up Evan and took him into the living room so I could feed him.

"Cops," Angel called.

I watched as Bobby ordered Sofi to find something to cover his arm and just after tying up the bath robe, Angel let in the two cops. I stayed out of the way to watch it all unfold. I don't think they even noticed I was there until I had to burp Evan.

"And who is this, Bobby?" the black cop, Detective Green, asked.

"You could just ask me rather than turning to Bobby. It's not like he's the only one who can speak. I'm Ivy and this is Evan. I'm engaged to Jack."

"Wow, Jack. Didn't think you were the type to settle down. Your son is adorable. Was Evelyn able to meet him before she passed?"

"You mean murdered? Not personally but she'd seen pictures. Have you looked into the time issue of the murder?" I replied.

"What time issue?" Green asked.

"No one in November plays basketball at 11 in the evening and a simple question was asked and the answer was that the court's lights are off at 10pm. Explain that time issue, Detective."

"Where's your car, Bobby?"

"We…ah…left it at Jeremiah's. Because of the storm," Sofi spoke up.

"Yeah. You know Volvos are the safest car to be driving in a snowstorm," Angel answered.

The cops left and Bobby headed upstairs to change. Jack was balancing Evan on his knee and soothing him since he was crying lightly.

"Let's go. The killers lived down near the river."

Jack glanced at me and I took Evan from him. It seemed like it was something Jack needed to do and I wasn't going to stop him from seeing it through. Sofi had a different idea when it came to Angel.

"You promised me a romantic dinner, Angel. We're having this dinner."

"Sofi, come on."

Sofi started swearing in Spanish and headed off to the kitchen. Angel looked at Jack and Bobby before going after her. Bobby cracked some jokes as I took Evan upstairs to give Angel and Sofi some alone time to settle their fight.

Jack snuck into the room when he and Bobby got back. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed into bed.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a kiss.

That kiss grew. Jack's hands were relearning the contours of my body. It changed from having Evan and hadn't gone back to the toned body it was before. His lips attached to the spot on my neck that had me moaning. It was terrific. We were challenged since we had to keep quiet because of Evan and Jack's brothers but it felt wonderful to be back in Jack's arms.

After breakfast and a quick mention of several guns in the duffle bag near the hutch in the dining room, Bobby and Jack began playing with Evan. I spotted a camera on the coffee table and started flipping through the pictures. A lot of them were of Evelyn, the others were of topless women who were definitely a lot younger than Evelyn.

"I didn't know your mom had a boyfriend."

Both guys looked at me like I was crazy until I showed them the photos of Evelyn kissing a man with graying hair. Jack grabbed the camera and flipped through the rest of the photos.

"Man, it's the lawyer. He said he met Mom only once. Why did he lie to us?"

"I don't know, Jackie, but I'm going to find out."

"Like hell you will, Bobby. You'll just scare the shit out of him. Let me do the talking. Pass me the phone and this lawyer's number."

Bobby didn't seem too happy but glared while I dialed the number and asked to be put through to his office.

"Mr. Bradford, thank you for taking my call. My name is Ivy Bush and I knew Evelyn Mercer. While I'm not implying anything but it's come to my attention that you were seeing her outside of business matters."

"Ms. Bush, my personal life is none of your concern."

"But, Mr. Bradford, it is when I have Bobby Mercer sitting beside me wishing to come down to your office and personally ask you why you hid that fact from him and his brothers."

His end of the line was silent before he sighed, "Yes. I was seeing Evelyn personally, romantically. She didn't want her sons to know since she knew their stand on law enforcement."

"It's not like you're a cop. Thank you for being truthful with me."

"Wait, I have a few of her night things if you'd like them back."

"Ah, that's fine, Mr. Bradford. We don't need them," I said before hanging up.

"He was shtooping your mom."

"Ew," Jack whined.

Angel came down the stairs with Sofi behind him. He was straightening his shirt before looking over at Bobby and Jack. Sofi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I need you to go talk to a man called Douglas, he's a councilman. Seems that he was the man to shut down Jeremiah's lofts."

"Wait, what?"

"Jeremiah's bankrupt. His business was shut down. You need to talk to Douglas about why. I've gotta go look into something."

Angel left without saying more. Bobby handed over Evan and went to collect their coats. Jack kissed Evan's forehead and then me.

"I don't care what you're doing. Just promise you won't get hurt," I pleaded.

"Not with Bobby covering my back."

The guys left and I shook my head. I looked outside as I watched them climb into a car that Bobby 'found' and took off. Not a second later, a black sedan followed.

"Not good, Evan. Your Uncle Bobby better bring your dad back or else I'm going to kill him."

Evan's vibrating chair was near by so I strapped him in and turned it on low. I headed into the little dining room and opened the duffle bag. I picked up the Beretta 92FS Inox and slid out the clip. It was full so I slid it back in and checked the chamber to see if there was a round in there. There was so I tucked the gun into the back of my jeans.

"I wish it wouldn't come to this but better to be prepared," I told Evan as I moved some of the guns that somehow found their way into the house.

I placed a shotgun near the front door, a couple of the handguns near the couch in the front room, and a couple hidden near the potted plant that stood in the doorway of the dining room and front room. Once that was finished, I went into the kitchen to start preparing the potatoes and vegetables for dinner.


	5. Calling for Jack

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It was after a quick nap that everyone was home. Jack took Evan to entertain while I worked on dinner. It was when I bent down to grab something from the fridge that Jack saw the gun.<p>

"Ah, Ivy, care to explain why you have a gun tucked into your pants?"

"It's not like I haven't been around guns before. You were followed this morning by a black sedan so I decided to see what kind of guns you had in that duffle. I moved a few out within reaching distance in case something should happen."

"No one is stupid enough to attack the Mercer house," Bobby commented as he came in to grab another beer.

The phone rang so Bobby picked it up and talked to whomever quickly. He slammed his beer down on the counter and hung up.

"Come on, Cracker Jack. Angel says something's up with Jerry. Gotta meet him at the bowling alley."

"Yeah, sure. Why go bother Jeremiah while he's probably out with Camille and the girls when you could call him and ask him to come over after dinner? Especially after you're the one who asked for a roast, Bobby Mercer."

"Shit. Maybe you're the la vida loca rather than Sofi. We'll eat it later. Calm the fuck down."

"You so didn't tell me to calm the fuck down. You might have an inch or two on me and like a hundred pounds of muscle but I've got an itchy trigger finger waiting to be used. Consider this the last fucking meal I will cook until this is all over."

I turned the oven off, took the carrots off the burner, and grabbed my son. I glared once more at Bobby and Jack before telling them to both fuck off. I stormed up to my room and silently berated the Mercers while changing Evan and sitting down on the bed to read to him.

When Jack finally pushed open the door hours later, I gave him the cold shoulder. I squished myself closer to the wall, giving Jack more room on the bed because I didn't want to touch him.

"Jerry got himself involved with a gangster."

"That's bullshit, Jack. Jeremiah doesn't seem like the type."

"We watched as he handed over $25,000 to a guy and that councilman that Bobby and I talked to early said a Victor Sweet crushed Jerry's business."

"Probably because he wouldn't pay him originally. Now get into bed and sleep. No funny business."

Jack tried to pull me into his arms but I swatted him away and he finally gave up. I laid there in bed thinking about what Jack told me. Jeremiah must have gone to the city to get permits for the revitalization and since he wasn't in this guy's pocket, they refused. With no permits, Jeremiah couldn't get the loans from the government on the property that he had already bought and it was probably sucking him dry, not able to do anything on the land.

Aside from getting up twice to feed, I managed to sleep in a bit. The other side of the bed was empty as was Evan's crib. I quickly dressed, making sure the Beretta was tucked into my jeans and headed downstairs to find my son. Bobby was sitting on the couch with Angel sitting in the chair near the stereo. I could hear Sofi and Jack in the kitchen.

"Hey," Jeremiah called as he entered the house.

"Care to explain, Jerry?" Bobby asked as he tossed him an envelope of cash.

"Oh, hell no. What did you do, Bobby? Why do you have this?"

"Tell us why you're paying off Victor Sweet," Bobby replied.

"What about the $400,000 life insurance you had on Mom?" Angel butted in.

Sofi and Jack stood in the dining room listening to the brothers.

"Sweet crushed my business, was going to make sure that I never got the permits to start on the lofts. So yeah maybe I decided to pay him off. So what about the life insurance? The money is for the girls, man; I made each payment. Hell, I paid all of Mom's bills. All of them. I was here taking care of her when you were all off doing God knows what. Now you've gone and done this."

I motioned to Sofi that we should leave the guys to talk. She took Evan from Jack and headed into the kitchen. I was on my way to join her when someone knocked on the door. I went and answered it.

"Your mom's a whore," someone cried as they walked away.

"Oh, so you've met her. Did she give you herpes or syphilis?" I flipped the guy off before turning to go back in.

"Evelyn Mercer was a bitch," he tried again, throwing a snowball at me.

I stepped off the porch and yelled back, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Evelyn Mercer was a saint compared to someone like you."

I felt the pain before my mind registered the bang. A growing red dot appeared on my left shoulder. I looked up and saw the guy in the white hockey mask. His gun was trained right on me. My eyes took in the other guys getting out of the van so I dived onto the shoveled sidewalk, the mounds of snow on either side acting as a barrier.

"Jack!" I screamed.

My left arm was frozen, nearly numb so I couldn't reach for the gun with my hand so I had to grab it with my right. I didn't know how I was going to shoot with my non-dominate hand, especially when the machine gun fire started but my baby was in that house.

I could hear Bobby firing back. It sounded like he was in the front porch using the brick as cover. He was yelling to someone but the sound of another van screeching to a stop in the front of the house took my attention. Since no one was paying me much attention, I inched closer to the driveway and peered around the snow mound. There standing in front of the second van was two guys, switching out their magazines for new ones.

I flipped the safety and took aim. I missed my spot but managed to get one guy in the chest. The other guy I managed to hit dead on, right in his crotch. He sank to his knees cupping his bleeding ball sac, screaming in pain. I raised the gun and shot off another round into his neck.

With the shots the other masked shooters realized I wasn't unarmed and one decided to take me on. I attempted to get further away, scooting back towards Jeremiah's Volvo. I tried to keep the gun raised but my body was in so much pain and my arm was getting tired. My arm dropped into my lap.

"Bitch," he spat as he stepped closer, raising his own gun.

"Mama loves you, Evan," I said, waiting for the final shot.

Click!

His gun was empty. I smiled as I raised the gun and took out his knee. He fell back and began reached for the handle of the gun in his pocket. I took aim for a second shot but I didn't have to. Bobby finished him off. He looked at me and I nodded. We caught sight of a shooter attempting to hobble away so Bobby went after him.

Angel, who was brushing off snow from his shirt, ran over to me and helped me up. Instantly I started to see black spots in front of my eyes and I slumped into Angel's arms.

"Evan? How's Evan? Jack! Evan!" I cried as I tried to make it to the front of the house.

It was too quiet and I began sobbing. I stood up and pushed Angel away. Even dizzy, I stumbled for the door. Finally I heard Evan's crying and then saw Jack holding Evan in the doorway. I sank to my knees and cried. Jack hurried down the stairs and sank to his knees in front of me.

"Shh, Ivy. Evan's fine. We're both fine. Sofi huddled Evan on the floor behind the fridge. No bullets got through to the kitchen."

"I love you," I whispered before I sank into unconsciousness.


	6. Bobby in a Dress

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The hospital wanted to keep me for several nights for observation. I stayed one night before telling them to fuck off and signed myself out. The bullet went into my shoulder, lodging itself in my scapula breaking the bone. After doctors surgically removed the bullet, they had to cast my arm so the bone could heal. While the hospital did supply me with pain killers that were supposedly safe while breastfeeding, I was going to stick with Tylenol unless it was absolutely necessary.<p>

Jack, Evan, and Jeremiah greeted me at the car. The nurse wheeled me to the curb and I got out of the wheelchair, happy to be free of the hospital. I kissed both boys in my life and thanked Jeremiah for picking me up.

"It's not a problem. You're going with Camille and the girls. Camille's sister has agreed to put you all up while this thing is being finished."

"Like hell. I didn't run when I was robbed at gun point or when they shot me. I'm not running now."

"Robbed? When did that happen?" Jack asked.

"A couple weeks after Evan was born. We were heading home after getting groceries when we were shoved into an alley and held at gun point. I didn't have much cash left after shopping but they took it. The guy also copped a feel before taking off."

"Ivy, you were shot. Those guys were out to kill us. You were almost killed if that gun hadn't run out."

I could tell there was something they both were hiding from me. I pushed past Jack and got into the back seat. He went around to the other side to put the car seat onto the base and the brothers got into the front. I waited until we were out in traffic before asking.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Jack exchanged a look with Jeremiah before running his hand down his face.

"Green was killed. They say he was shot while on duty but he mentioned something about Fowler when he came by the house after the shooting. Bobby thinks Fowler is on Sweet's payroll."

"He's everywhere but I'm sure if you throw enough cash at his underlings, even they would take him down."

While I hated it, I finally agreed to go with Camille to her sisters. I was introduced to Camille, Daniela and Amelia mere moments before Jeremiah threw their bags into the back of the Volvo. The girls gushed at Evan while they climbed into their seats. I had moved upfront and Camille had the driver's seat.

"Bobby," she called.

He stalked over and leaned in to listen to Camille.

"Promise me, Bobby, that you'll bring him back to me. Promise me."

"I will, Camille."

"I expect the same or prepare to sleep with one eye open, Bobby. I will make sure you will never be able to get hard again and then when Evan's older, you can be the one to sit him down and explain how his uncle couldn't keep his brother safe."

The drive to Camille's sister's house didn't take long. After quick introductions, I settled on the floor with Evan and the girls. I had my son wrapped in a blanket and settled in the crook of my bent knee. The girls were trying to get him to play but at only a few months, he was more into eating, sleeping, and pooping.

"Girls, Evan is still too little to play. Maybe around 7 or 8months, he'll be bigger and able to sorta play with certain toys but Barbie is a bit too old for him. Let's let him nap and I'll play Barbie with you."

The girls were thrilled and pulled out another Barbie and the few dozen outfits they packed. Camille and her sister, Denise, were sitting on the sofa talking. Denise's own children were out with their father and would be back around dinner.

"Jeremiah said he would call when things were settled, right?" I asked, as I tugged on a pink sequence dress with one hand.

"He hoped it would be finished around dinner but he wasn't absolutely sure. Girls, leave Aunt Ivy alone. She can't handle playing Barbie with only one arm. Let her rest."

"It's OK while Evan's asleep. When he wakes up hungry and needing a change, then I might need to call it quits."

Playing with the girls was just like I remembered from my own childhood. Playing with Evan will be different since he'll be into the GI Joes or video games, or heaven forbid, hockey like his father and uncles. Maybe if Jack and I have a girl later on, it could be interesting to see Jack sitting down for tea with our little girl.

"What brought that smile out?" Denise asked.

"Picturing Jack dressed up for tea. I think the Mercer boys should be invited to tea by Daniela and Amelia and be forced to dress up."

"Oh, Mommy, that would be funny. Uncle Bobby in a dress," Daniela laughed.

The girls played together and I fed Evan when he awoke. Camille offered to change him for me. Feeling bad that I couldn't even change my own son, I stared out the window.

"I always wanted to try for a son but Jerry was worried about our finances. He was still with the Union when the girls were born and then after a couple of years, he decided to do the revitalization project," Camille said.

"Well, maybe now is the time. Once this is all finished, sit him down and talk to him. Jack and I hadn't expected to become pregnant when we did but we couldn't have been more happier, until he upped and left."

"At least you don't sound bitter anymore. Jerry told me about that first night you showed up."

"I had every right to be pissed off. I watch him with Evan and wished he had been there from the beginning. He should have been there during the delivery. He should have been there to cut the cord. He should have been there to help with the sleepless nights. I do understand why he left but he should have talked to me first. All I can say is that he'll be there for the next one or so help me God, my threat to Bobby will be weak to what I do to my fiancé."

"Speaking of that, have you two discussed a wedding?"

"Not yet. It's been too crazy and while I don't care that I'm not my pre-baby weight, I'd rather not be breastfeeding at the reception."

"You're not at your pre-baby weight? Damn, girl, you must have been a stick."

"I was a gymnast before entering university. I kept up with yoga and running even through the pregnancy but since Evan came, I've stopped. Maybe when the weather gets warm…"

Camille's phone rang and we both looked at it intently. She picked it up and said hello. I watched her facial expressions to see if it was good news or bad.

"You must have the wrong number," she said before hanging up.

"Damn, I thought that was them."

The call we were waiting for didn't come until during dinner. Denise's husband had picked up a couple of pizzas for us and we were sitting around the table enjoying the gooey cheese and toppings.

"Oh, Jerry. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Is everything alright? We can come home now? What? What do you mean this is your one phone call? What the hell did you do, Jeremiah? Yes, Ivy and I will meet Sofi there at the station. Just don't do anything foolish."

She flipped her phone closed and looked at me.

"Supposedly it's been finished for a couple of hours but now the police have taken them into questioning. Jerry wants us at the station."

"I can keep the girls and Evan if you'd like," Denise offered.

"Just the girls. Evan's coming with me."

Sofi was waiting for us outside the station. I was the first to enter and I barged up to the counter and settled Evan's car seat on the counter. Camille and Sofi stopped right beside me.

"I demand to see Jack Mercer. You have no cause for keeping him in custody. I need him at home to help with our son since it was your shoddy police work that allowed me to get shot. It was also your shoddy work and crooked cops that started all this in the first place."

"Lady, take a seat and remove your child from my counter."

"No. I am perfectly in my right to stand on this side and speak. You have had Jack Mercer and his brothers in interrogation for several hours. Have you offered them council? Have they requested it? What reason do you have for hauling them in here for questioning?"

"Lady…"

"Lady me one more time, I dare you. If I can't see any of the Mercers then I'd like to speak to the detective in charge. I want to ask him what trumped up charge they were brought in on."

"With the Mercers we don't need to trump up a charge. They're guilty of everything," he murmured.

"Excuse me? I think I just heard slander coming from a police officer. Would you like to be sued for slander, Officer D. Keppler? I demand to see Jack Mercer."

"And I demand to see Jeremiah Mercer," Camille spoke up.

"And Angel Mercer," Sofi screamed.

"You might as well toss Bobby Mercer into that as well. Give us the Mercers or I can start on a round of 99 Bottles of Beer On the Wall or wake my son up and try not to quiet him down while you try to do your paperwork."

I gave him two breaths before I opened my mouth to start on the song. Before the first words came out of my mouth, Bobby was thrown out into the hall, sliding on the linoleum crashing into the wall. Jeremiah was next to be tossed out. Camille rushed over to him.

"That's two of them. There's still two more if you can't count. OK, well…99 Bottles of Beer on the wall…99 bottles of beer…take one down…"

Angel came out next but he was walking, well limping more like it. Sofi grabbed onto him. I looked to Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel silently asking where Jack was. They all shrugged.

"TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND…98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" I yelled.

"Geez, Ivy. You sure know how to draw a crowd," Jack said as he pushed past a few detectives.

He had a black eye that looked fresh and he was dabbing at a bleeding lip. Bobby came up to the counter and started demanding his stuff.

"I told them," he said.

"So did I," Jeremiah replied.

"Me too," Angel smiled.

"I told him I was banging his wife," Bobby explained.

Each reply from Jeremiah and Angel confirmed they said the same thing. Jack's smile grew larger.

"Ha. I told him I was banging his wife and his daughter."

I cuffed Jack upside the head and pushed our son's car seat into his hands.

"Should have mentioned his son while you were at it. No cop likes to hear his son is taking it up the ass," I offered.

"She's a keeper, Jackie," Bobby laughed.


	7. Epilogue

**Note: I don't own anything that you recognize...Enjoy...So this is it...Decided to wrap it up nicely and do an epilogue...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Victor Sweet gone and no one standing in Jeremiah's way of the revitalization project, city council approved the application and the grants would arrive any day now. Camille had sat him down and they agreed to let nature take its course and if they got pregnant again, then it was meant to be. The girls were thrilled at the news that they might become big sisters and had begun picking out names for their sibling.<p>

Angel and Sofi were officially together and had moved into a little apartment not that far from Evelyn's house. With his military duty finished, Angel was able to settle down in Detroit again and found a job at one of the car manufacturing plants. Even though they were out of the house, we all knew that most of their time was spent in the bedroom and with her latex allergy, we all were waiting for the news of a little Angel or Sofi.

Bobby's decided to stick around and has begun fixing up Evelyn's house from the shooting. Aside from taking a job with the construction crew on the revitalization project, he's stepped into a role of mentor for the neighborhood kids. He tried to sign up at the local after school gym but because of his criminal record they wouldn't take him. But all the neighborhood kids love him and he's seen helping them whenever he can. Surprisingly, Bobby even found a girl who could keep him in line.

Jack and I live with Bobby at Evelyn's. With the minor success he had back in New York, Jack was quick to form a band and landed a steady gig at one of the local bars. Unknown to him, I had called one of the recording companies and arranged for someone to attend a gig. I had to withhold my giddiness when he gushed about being signed for a recording contract. He was so happy.

Evan was growing like a weed and now at nearly 6months he could hold his head up and was more interactive. He was sleeping through most of the night now aside from a feeding at about 1am. He was looking more like Jack each day.

As for me, I was happy to be part of a family again. Throwing barbs back and forth with Bobby was routine but neither of us would change that. While I never had pictured myself as a housewife, yes a wife, I couldn't have thought of a better place I wanted to be. Jack and I had married a week after the police station incident. We didn't need a big wedding, just our family there including Evelyn in the form of a picture in a locket that I wore around my neck.

Life as a Mercer will never be calm but as long as no one threatens one of us, the city of Detroit can rest easy. But as soon as one word is said about the Mercers, be prepared to see guns rising and blood flying.


End file.
